


Tarpeeksi ja liikaa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, lohturomantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Voiko todellisuudesta puhua, kun pelissä on mukana pakanallinen Huiputtaja?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: Voldemort & Jolandina
> 
> Katsoin SPN S02E15 "Tall Tales" ja heti perään S03E11 "Mystery Spot". Varsinkin ensimmäisen jälkeen idea iski ihan kybällä: jos Samin tilanne oliskin eri, mutta Gabriel kokisi samanlaisen "lopun" kuin jaksossa? Tai jotain sinne päin ;D
> 
> Hehe, tätä ficciä varten etsin suomennoksen Tricksterille. En ole yhtäkään jaksoa katsonut suomenkielisillä subeilla, joten ei hajuakaan, miten se oli käännetty. Aika hassun kuuloinen suomeksi, mutta niin monet asiat ovat, kun ekan kerran ne näkee :P
> 
> Enigeis, vakipari Sabriel kyseessä ja semmoista. En ota vastuuta mistään. Aikamoista ajatusvirtaa — ja sokeriksihan se loppu meni :E
> 
> Kiitokset betoille <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille. Niin, Misha Collins on jumalani.

Sam juoksee, vaikka tietääkin myöhästyvänsä.

Laulu on aina sama: Asia:n "Heat of the Moment". Ei Barry Whitea, kuten Dean on kertonut todellisuudessa kuulleensa. Todellisuudessa. Voiko todellisuudesta puhua, kun pelissä on mukana pakanallinen Huiputtaja?

Mutta vaikka Sam on elänyt yli sata samanlaista tiistaita, joina jokaisena Dean on kuollut, tällä kertaa hän ei pelkää veljensä puolesta.

Tullessaan auditorion ovelle Sam kuulee naurun, joka saa hänen polvensa notkahtamaan. Ääni on niin tuttu ja se tuo tullessaan hulvahduksen lämpöä, intohimoa, rakkautta. Dean vastaa. Sanat ovat epäselvät, mutta äänensävy on jyrkkä, määrätietoinen. Sam tietää valmiiksi, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu. Silti hän yrittää estää sen.

"Dean!" Sam huutaa ja työntää ovet auki. "Älä!"

Mutta hän on myöhässä. Kuten aina. Koskaan Sam ei pysty pelastamaan, ei Deania eikä...

"Gabriel..."

Okakuusesta vuoltu pihkainen vaarna uppoaa syvemmälle haalarien peittämään rintaan. Sam kuulee sen murskaavan lihaa, rustoa, jänteitä, miltei tuntee sen viistävän kylkiluita. Veri ryöpsähtää vaarnan perässä, kun Dean vetää sen lopulta irti, antaa sen kalahtaa lattialle. Gabrielin ilme on hämmentynyt ja epäuskoinen.

Sam ennättää alimmalle penkkiriville; vielä pari askelta, sitten hän on perillä. Gabriel kääntää katseensa, kenties kuulee Samin askeleet, ja nyt hänen kulmansa kurtistuvat. Aivan kuin hän kysyisi Samilta: _"Miksi et estänyt tätä? Mikä sinua vaivaa?"_

"Gabriel!" Sam huutaa ja putoaa polvilleen Gabrielin eteen.

Liian myöhään. Sam ei pysty pelastamaan Gabrielia, kuten ei pystynyt pelastamaan Jessiä, ei isäänsä, ei äitiään, lukemattomina kertoina ei edes Deania. Sam on ikuinen kakkonen, aina askeleen jäljessä. Hän on vaarallinen, sillä jokainen hänen lähelleen ottamansa katoaa, häviää, kuolee ja aivan liian usein verisesti.

Sietämättömän tuskan vallassa Sam vetää Gabrielin velton ruumiin syliinsä ja puristaa tuttua muotoa itseään vasten. Hän haroo epätoivoisena veristä selkää ja huutaa, vaikka ei edes tiedä, mitä sanoja suustaan päästää. Mutta vaikka hän anelisi epätoivoisena, ei ole korkeampaa voimaa, joka Gabrielin voisi pelastaa. Ei enää jumalaa, ei paholaista. Ainoastaan Sam, joka on tuomittu menettämään joka ikisen rakastamansa olennon.

"Sam..."

Mutta Sam ei kuule. Hän ei halua kuulla, mitä Deanilla on sanottavanaan. Hän on kuullut kaikki syyt, kaikki syytökset, joita Dean on syytänyt veljensä korvaan: _Arkkienkeli, paskat, arkkidemoni se on! Se tappoi minut, Sammy, kymmeniä kertoja! Huijaa kaikessa ja kaikkia, miten siihen voi luottaa? Sammy, kuuletko?!_

"Sam!"

Gabrielin pää nuokahtaa Samin olalta, ja hän vetää sen tiukemmin kaulaansa vasten. Laineikkaat hiukset eivät tuoksu samalta kuin ennen, eivät nyt, kun ne ovat veren juovittamat. Samin paitakin on verestä märkä, _Gabrielin verestä_ , hän ei halua ajatella tarkemmin, vain puristaa lujempaa ja pitää silmänsä kiinni, sillä jos hän aukaisee ne, hän ei voi teeskennellä tuntevansa hengitystä ja pehmeitä huulia kaulallaan.

"Sam! Herää!"

Sormet puristuvat Samin olkaan ja ravistavat häntä. Sam riuhtaisee itsensä otteesta irti.

"Ei! Se ei ole totta!"

"Ei tietenkään, penska, herää jo!"

Ääni on Gabrielin, mutta se ei tule Samin edestä vaan takaa. Samassa Sam tajuaa makaavansa kyljellään puristaen kyyneleistä märkää tyynyään. Hänen takanaan on joku, joka on lämmin ja hengittää ja pitelee häntä otteessaan. Missään ei ole verta. Dean on Green Bayssa Castielin kanssa, metsästämässä seireeniä. Sam on omassa kodissaan. Hänen ja Gabrielin yhteisessä kodissa.

"Gabriel!"

Sam pyörähtää ympäri ja tarttuu oikean Gabrielin harteisiin ja vetää tämän syliinsä. Hän puristaa Gabrielin pienen kehon itseään vasten ja kieltäytyy ajattelemasta, kuinka teki samoin juuri äsken omassa painajaisessaan. Nyt Gabriel kuitenkin naurahtaa pehmeästi ja kietoo hänkin kätensä Samin ympäri. Kutittaa kevyesti kyljistä. Hänen rintansa kohoilee hengityksen tahdissa ja pusertuu Samia vasten tiukemmin jokaisella hengenvedolla.

"Sori, kultsi, olin kiireinen muualla, en tajunnut aikaisemmin."

Gabriel kuulostaa olevansa pahoillaan. Sam ei ymmärrä miksi. Ei hän voi olettaa, että Gabriel on 24/7 hänen rinnallaan, vaikka sattuukin olemaan kaikkivoipa arkkienkeli, joka halutessaan karkottaa pahat unet sormiaan napsauttamalla. Tosin Sam on melko varma, että Gabriel pystyisi karkottamaan hänen painajaisensa pelkällä läsnäolollaan, oli tämä arkkienkeli tai ei.

Tietysti Gabriel voi olla myös pahoillaan Tiistaista isolla Teellä, päivästä jona Dean kuoli — useita kertoja. Mutta Sam on antanut sen anteeksi ajat sitten. Hän ymmärtää nyt paremmin.

"Tarttis varmaan tehdä jotain, että pääset uudelleen unten maille", Gabriel hymisee Samin kaulaan. Sitten livauttaa sormensa Samin housunkauluksen alle.

Sam ei ole vielä aivan valmis päästämään irti, mutta Gabriel ei anna sen häiritä itseään. Hän tietää kokemuksesta, millä tavoin Samilta saa tajun kankaalle. Eikä hänen tälläkään kertaa tarvitse napsauttaa sormiaan, vain löytää niille parempaa tekemistä.

Gabriel hieroo ja rentouttaa Samin kuin nikaman kerrallaan, asteittain, niin että operaation lopuksi Sam on täysin luuton, maata retkottaa vain keskellä sänkyä kaikki raajat levällään. Gabriel kiipeää virnistellen hänen päälleen.

"Sori penska, taisin imeä sinusta kaikki _mehut_." Sitten Gabriel iskee silmää.

Sam jaksaa hädin tuskin hymyillä. Hän siirtää vaivoin käsivarttaan sivummalle osoittaakseen, että siinä on Gabrielille paikka vapaana. Ajatustenluku toimii vaivattomasti, ja Gabriel sujahtaa Samin kainaloon sulavasti kuin vuosien kokemuksella. Samalla kokemuksella hän nostaa jalkansa Samin lanteiden yli, ankkuroi kätensä Samin ympärille ja vetää tämän itseensä kiinni vaivattomasti. Vaikka Sam _tietää_ , silti hän yhä toisinaan hämmästyy, kuinka helposti Gabriel häntä käsittelee.

"Nukku-unia, kultsi", Gabriel mutisee Samin korvaan ja nuolaisee riettaasti sen nipukkaa, ennen kuin kiemurtelee vieläkin lähemmäs Samin kaksimetristä vartta.

Sam on aivan vähällä sanoa r-sanan. Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta ja hän epäilee, ettei tämä tule olemaan viimeinenkään. Sanomisen sijaan hän kuitenkin työntää sormensa Gabrielin silkkisiin kiharoihin ja suutelee tämän otsaa.

Gabrielin hengitys on jo tasaantunut. Sam päästää irti viimeisistäkin painajaisen muistoista ja hukuttautuu omaan enkellinsä.


End file.
